the_broken_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The time line of The Broken Worlds can be split into various eras. Cataclysm This was the beginning of the Broken Worlds. No one knows what the cataclysm was, it is only referred to as the Cataclysm by scholars as the majority of races have a similar event in all of their mythologies. Age of Titans The era that followed the Cataclysm is the era of the Titans. The only two races that know of this era are Dragons and Vayan. The Dragons do not speak of this era as it was a time they did not rule. (Note this is stull very much 'myth and legends, not ''history'). ''The world was ruled by titans, immensely powerful beings that could destroy cities with a wave of their hand. The races that survive the cataclysm come from all manner of different technological eras, there were some spaceships that got dragged through the cataclysm Star Trek Voyager style. The titans effectively reset technological progress in the Storm Region. After the titans were done the technological level was reduced to polynesian voyagers (think Moana). The Titans bullied and abused most races they encountered, but none so much as the Vayan, who were particularly delicious and favored as pets/snacks. The Vayan have many many myth and legends regarding this time period unlike other races. They tell of cunning Vayan heroes who tricked the mighty titans into devouring eachother. There is, as with most myths, a kernal of truth. The Vayans were critical in overthrowing the Titans, along with the True Dragons. The Vayans distracted the titans long enough for the True Dragons to cast them down into the abyss where they remain to this day. (Really, the bottom of the abyss is littered with dead titans. There's a few who remained alive, one that hit the fungus mat hard enough to pierce it halfway. The top part of the titan is stuck outside in the void meaning it is not-dead, but the lower half is dead. Red Stone, is a valuable ore for thaumathergy which is the crystalized blood of the ancient titans. Abyss Divers mine mountains in the abyss little realizing that they are infact mining into the dead flesh of the titans for some congealed blood.) Due to the Vayan's help in felling the titans the Dragons became rather fond of the Vayan. However, they were never 'domesticated' like the humans as they were far too driven to wander. The Age of Darkness Named for the lack of written information during this age. There are no written histories and no one knows how much history was lost. It is commonly thought by most scholars that the Age of Darkness followed the Cataclysm. It amuses the Dragons so they do not correct them, and most disregard the stories of the Vayan as farcical tales and myths from a race of gypsies. Technological level: Nomadic Stone/Bronze age. War of the Winds This period of time is named for the tumultuous time of warring kingdoms. Untold numbers of kingdoms rose and fell during this age. Notable Events: The Gnollish Empire. A mongol-esq horde that nearly took over the Storm Region. The Gnolls of the modern age are a shadow of their former empire and have long since forgotten their former glories. The rules of the Great Game are finalized: The True Dragons have ruled over their minor kingdoms in what would later be known as Osterland for many generations. They enjoyed the pettiness of mortal life and the intrigues of court. All of the true dragons met to discuss a the rules of the great game. One that favored intrigue and plots where the pawns were the mortals who worshiped them. The six Great Dragons all signed the accord, and witnessed by the seventh, the youngest, who cared not for the intrigue and games and enjoyed living among mortals and had grown to deeply love them. Technological Level: Bronze through Iron. The Golden Crown The Bastion Empire's founding led to a golden age. Bastion was founded as a political move by two of the Great Dragons. They both backed one of the lesser kingdoms that tried to carve out their place in the storm region. The kingdom grew and grew, taking over other territories as both conquerors and uniters. The six kingdoms of Osterland were unified into a single kingdom much to the chargrin of the other four dragons. The Empire of Bastion conquered the vast majority of the Storm Region and ushered in a new golden age. Notes: The Conquering emperor was served by an unnamed knight. One that had sworn themselves to the royal family for generations. During the expansion it was revealed that this knight was the seventh dragon, Calix. Osterland nearly went to war over this as the others were furious that he would try to ruin their game. But Calix had broken no rules, and had served in the kingdom long before the political power move that catapulted his king into an empire, and that their game had been enriched; under the facade of allies within an empire the intrigue would only become more complex. The dragons conceded and Calix continued to serve the Empire. The kingdom was unaware how close they had been to a civil war. Osterland granted the emperor a symbol of a dragon to use as his royal crest. (A gesture really to say who was in charge, the emperor accepted but changed it to a dragon encircling a sword and crown, politely translated to the dragons protect/serve the crown. The dragons found this funny, but pretended to be politely furious). Technological Level: Steel and Early Blackpowder Empire's Fall The current setting for the Broken Worlds. Story: Still being written Technological Level: Cowboys and Pirates Era of the God Kings Technological level: Victorian Steam Punk Story; Unwritten The first mortals reach apotheosis but retain mortal forms. During this time the Gods are fighting with eachother over believers and territory, as well as fighting those in power who do not wish to see it threatened. The mortals who strives for apotheosis are those born with a more complete spark of divinity. IE PC's. Until they achieve true apotheosis they can still be killed. But each level of accession makes it harder to kill them. Divine casters start fighting with the traditional arcane casters for power. Arcane casters are functionally scientists (this is victorian era scientists not modern era). Divine casters are able to convert the masses further widening the divide between the aristocratic wizards and the common folk. This leads to many fights between burgeoning gods and the established factions and causes a number of civil wars. (Typically fought between those in power emperors, etc and those without power who believe in this new gods) The faction map will be redrawn as this plunges the Storm Region into another series of wars like the 'War of Winds'. The Age of Gods Technological Level: Magictek (divine focused - think warhammer machine spirits) Story; Unwritten The new gods have transcended, afterlifes have been created. Ghosts and immortal souls become a thing. Divine planes are created by folding reality as opposed to creating a new dimension. It means that every afterlife technically has a physical access point. Due to souls passing onto the afterlife instead of evaporating upon death elementals become more and more rare. The Dragons for the first time find their Great Game threatened by new players.